


Sweet Sour Love

by gxzelx



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, Macarena Ferreiro-Freeform, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Zulema Zahir-Freeform, Zurena, it's soft as hell, still two dummies, they actually express their feelings, they will eventually fuck again don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxzelx/pseuds/gxzelx
Summary: The potential we didn't recieve, mixed with their actual criminal lives and Zulema actually EXPRESSING HER FEELINGS
Relationships: Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Before you'll start reading I want to let you know that the other fanfic will not be continued because I actually don't like it. 
> 
> I also have other things to clear out: all of El Oasis characters that died in the series, here are alive, so you will see them in this and I have a happy ending for all of them. 
> 
> This happens after the van scene so that you guys won't be confused
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! <<3

Macarena woke up to an empty bed. She wasn't surprised, the older woman always wakes up first in the morning. She spent more time waking up at 7AM in prison than her so she guessed that's the reason, old habits. She mover her feet on the floor into a little jump. She still couldn't believe what actually happened last night. She looks through the window to find a black figure. Zulema was wearing the hood over her head making her just a black thing standing, looking at the lake in front of her, far away into her thoughts. The only bit of colour she could see on the older woman was the yellow socks that were just showing a little bit between her boots and her cargo pants.

Macarena could see the woman smoking, another habit she can't get rid of. She took one of the hoodies at hand, not paying attention if it was hers or Zulema's. She knew it will be chilly outside but she didn't bother to put some pants on, other than her blue shorts she already had on.

She opened the van door, taking small steps to the woman. Zulema was deep into her own thoughts that she couldn't hear anything that was happening around her. She dropped what was left of her cigarette in the sand, reaching for the pack inside her hoodie pocket to take another one. She put it in her mouth but before she could light it, she felt hands wrapping around her waist. She flinched at the touch as Macarena guessed even before doing so. Macarena knew she didn't like any physical interactions so she made sure that before Zulema would turn around and she would get a punch in the face she knows who's there. 

"Hey it's ok, it's me." Macarena said, already counting down the seconds until Zulema would free herself. Half a minute passed as Maca counted and neither of them moved. Macarena was actually surprised that she came this far with her. 

Finally the older woman cut the silence, taking the lighter to her mouth and making the tense athmosphere break with the sound of it, still into the blondie's arms. Macarena was confused. Should she let her go or stay there waiting for something from the other woman. Before she could think twice Zulema speaks. She smelled her parfume and it certainly wasn't coming from her hoodie. 

"Did you use my parfume?" She asked turning her head a little trying to take a peak with the corner of her eye to the woman behind her. Hugs from behind are so underrated, where was Macarena until now, why she didn't give her a hug like this until now.

"I didn't but I think I know where the smell is coming from". She let go of the woman's waist letting her know that she needs to turn around simply just taking her arm intro her hand. Zulema got the hint and as she turns she didn't even have to look at her to know that Macarena was wearing her hoodie that she wore yesterday. "You did not!" the older woman said. Macarena can easily see how her brows were making the thing that she has between them when she is angry.

"If it bothers you I can go change. I wasn't paying attention when I put this on me, wanting to come to you as fast as I could." said the blonde watching how Zulema's face was starting to calm down a little. Zulema takes a look at the woman in front of her, looking at every detail of her naked feet up to her confused-smiling face. She can't believe that she will cannot keep her feelings for her and she would eventually have to tell her. She looked adorable with her sweater which was too large for her, the sleeves way too long for her tiny hands. Her fingers were holding the insides of the sleeves making Zulema almost melt down in front of her. She haven't seen Maca this adorable before. She didn't know if she felt that because of last night or because she thought about the blonde too much until she came to interupt her. "No, you can keep it. It's just-". Zulema stops before telling anything stupid to the blonde.

She takes another drag from her cigarette and turns around, gazing at the lake again. Her cigarette was almost out, burning in between her fingers for too long while the women had their interaction. She took one last drag from it and threw it away, putting her hands inside her hoodie's big pocket. Macarena was smart enough to not force her to continue what she started to tell her. She learnt that with Zulema everything has to go with patience, well sometimes, and not forcing her hand. She takes two steps closer to the woman, standing right next to her. She felt her body shiver as a breeze came to her feet. "Are you going to continue or are we going to stay here, freezing, doing nothing?" Maca said starting to move her body weight from one foot to another. Zulema turned facing the blondie's side profile. God how good she looked. The only thing that Zulema can think about is how she would kiss every part of her face at every hous of the day. She thinks that she can get used to a life with Maca, she thinks.

Macarena felt the brunette's eyes making holes everywhere on her body. She knew Zulema can't resist looking at the amuzing woman next to her, moving like a fucking penguin. As soon as she wanted to turn her gaze around, she felt the other woman move, facing the lake again. She can feel her smirk forming on her face, almost erupting into a smile. "I wanted to tell you that you look adorable" Zulema said as she reached for another cigarette from her pack inside her pocket "and you look fucking dumb doing this. You behave like a child, can't you just put some pants on or you want me to bring them to you?" says again to make sure to cover what she said before that, putting her cigarette between her lips covering it from the wind so she can light it. But before she can even bring the lighter close to her mouth she feels her cigarette being pulled out of her mouth "I think two are enough for now, you should eat some but thanks for the compliment" Maca smiles as she turns back to go to the van and she knew that the brunette is going to follow her knowing that she needs to have the final word.

Zulema turns around taking hard steps into the sand making sure that the blonde can hear them "Oh so you are now my mother too. It isn't enough that I have to live with you" she says as she steps into the caravan looking for Maca who was already putting on some pants. She can't help but look at the sight in front of her. Maca is a hell of a girl, no wonder why almost everyone who knew her was in love with her or felt some kind of atraction for her. As the blondie ties her sweatpants Zulema makes sure that she isn't going to look at her when she turns back. She doesn't want the blondie to know that she was looking.

As Macarena turned around, she saw the other woman awkwardly looking at the magnets on the fridge. Macarena snorted before she spoke.

"So...cereals?" Macarena said as she pulled out of the kitchen counter two bolws already knowing the answer. She didn't actually like those plain cereals Zulema always eats but she ate them because it was their thing. When they first moved in together those were the only food they had, Zulema didn't eat anything more than her breakfast so it was the only time Macarena could've eaten with her. Since then she always eat them to make sure they'll eat together.

Zulema didn't reply, she just sat down on her chair at the table and waited for the blonde to finish preparing their food. The food was almost ready when the blondie felt two arms wrap around her, Zulema's head resting between her shoulder and her neck and a soft kiss right on her pulse point, then she lets go and sits back in the chair waiting for the blondie to sit.

Macarena giggled at the touch, shivers going down her spine, goosebumps forming all over her skin. "What was that for?" Macarena said with a big smile while she handed the woman her bowl and taking a seat right in front of the older woman.

"You know those couples, in the movies or TV shows, that give their loved ones morning kisses?" she said as she took a spoon full and shoved it in her mouth looking inside her bowl, playing with the spoon inside it, not wanting to make eye contact with the woman. She heard the woman almost chocked on her food.

"Yeah I watch those kind of movies in case you didn't notice" the blondie replied recovering from her chocking. She couldn't believe that the woman just told her that they somehow form a couple and gave her a morning kiss.

"Well I tried to do the same. But without couple and loved ones." the older woman continuated finally raising her eyes to meet light green eyes already staring at her and a big smile on the blondie's face. Zulema can see that dimple of hers almost explode right in front of her. It was adorable. Macarena knew that Zulema won't use that kind of words with her without covering them up but she knew that she actually meant what she said to her.

"You're such a cutie when you try to hide your feelings" she teased as she saw the woman in front of her stop her chewing and watching her becoming stiff for a second as she said those words.

"Yeah well.." the older woman said "I'm going outside to smoke. If you want to join me I'll be on top of the caravan. I have something to tell you" she continued as she closed the door behind her and climbing up the ladder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babes <<3!!!  
> I hope I didn't leave you guys waiting for a long time.  
> I just wanted to let you know that I am kind of busy right now. But I promise I'll try to post regulary and I will not let you down with this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you have any ideas or comments about this.  
> <<3

Zulema was finishing her second cigarette when she decided that the blondie isn't going to come and stood up from her chair to go back inside in the caravan. She stopped her movement when she heard the door closing and footsteps on the ground. 

"You finally decided to come, _rubia_ ?" Zulema says as her eyes were waiting for the blondie to appear. She was watching how the woman's body was showing more and more with every step she took. She was amazed of how the blondie began to have so much influence on her after the night before. Or for much more time? She became an addiction and for just a few hours that passed Zulema managed to think only about her. 

"I couldn't let you down and I really need one of those" she points her finger to the cigarette between the older's woman finger. She doesn't always smoke, it isn't something that she needs every day, every hour, but it helps her relax and clean her head of all the thoughts, she find smoking being the best way of doing that. The brunette handed over a cigarette which she just got out of her package in her hoodie's pocket. "What is that important thing that you want to tell me?" she puts one hand over her cigarette between her teeth, cupping it, trying to avoid the wind so she can light it.

"I thought about it a lot and I think I need something more dangerous in my life. I always liked being the adrenaline and what we're doing isn't making it for me. I need a big heist, a huge heist if you may. I love to plan everything, every move, and with jewellery robbing everything is just to easy." the blondie hears as the brunette takes the last drag and blows the smoke out, letting it burn her throat a little "I have the best robbery inside my head, it's not completely done but the most of it is well planned. It won't fail, it's perfect I swear." before she she would continue she turns to look at the blondie who already had her eyes on her "but I need to know if you're in, otherwise I won't ever talk about it again."

Before she can respond, the blondie took a minute or two to think, looking right into dark green eyes growing with every second that passed. She can see in her eyes that flame that she hasn't seen for a long time. She saw them fade away when the brunette got on her feet and closed the space between them. She felt warm lips on her forehead and slender fingers slipping through blonde locks, making Maca let out a sigh and it didn't come unnoticed by the brunette who takes a step back and smiles at the blondie. "I promise" and with that Zulema knew that the blondie can't refuse the offer. She knows that Macarena is sensitive and anything can get to her heart easily, but this, this isn't just a way to make the blondie accept it, this is the truth and she needs the blondie to know that.

"Ok. Tell me more" the blondie speaks finally lighting her cigarette and taking a drag from it. The woman takes a seat, leaving the older woman standing. Her feet were trembling and the last thing that she wants is to let the brunette know that a single touch can do so much to her. The older woman does the same, she takes a seat in her chair and begins to tell her what she has been up to "The wedding of Ramala's daughter, Katy. She's getting married soon and we will be there to make her wedding unforgettable." the brunette continues, turning to look at Maca to see those light green eyes, analizing them. She can see the fear in her eyes and her lips trying to part in an attempt to say something.

"The narco? The Cocaine King?" her lips finally parted.

"In flesh. He's going to give her a diamond tiara worth 20 milion, which she'll wear at the wedding. _Cosas de narcos_." the blondie can see the flame in her eyes growing again.

"So, how are we going to do it?" she swallows hard. "Are we going to hide in the wedding cake?"

"Mónica Ramala, the narco's stepdaughter, spent a year in Cruz del Norte. We shared a cell and toilet for three months. She's a singer. And a bit of a junkie. She's singing at the wedding. She'll get us into the catering crew. You ever worked as a waitress?" Zulema asks, sarcastically raising her eyebrows.

"I haven't served a fucking drink in my life." Maca responds, shaking her head from one side to the other.

" _No importa_. There will be a pat down, private security and a safe with digital lock." she slimes, showing Macarena how proud she is.

"Right. But we can't do this alone. We need a crew." the blondie assures

" _Ya lo tengo_." an even bigger smile forming on her lips. "La Flaca, ex-army sergeant. You know her because she was in reintegration counseling with you. Sadly, her commanding officer had a hard-on for her. She stuck a screwdriver in his femoral artery. She got six years." laughters sounding under her breath "She's a light weapons expert." A moment of silent formed before she can continue. "Triana Azkoitia, a brat, only 20 years old. She's never been to prison, but don't be fooled. She's awaiting two trials for hacking closed circuit systems and state-of-the-art safes. And you know the last one. _Nuestra gordi_. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but she's not afraid to kill." she finished with a deep breath, closing her eyes and laying her head on the chair. The blondie was silet. She loved the plan, it sounded amazing, but the heist isn't her priority, she wants to talk to the woman about them. Before she can open her mouth, Zulema cut the silence "Let's gather the team." She stands up adn streches her back, grunting at the pressure leaving her bones. "... so you better get ready because these girls are going to need something to eat" she takes the first step on the ladder, winking at the blondie who was rolling her eyes at the statement "and maybe something to drink." the blondie hears before the figure's head dissapeard completely from her point of view.

The two women were entering the market when the brunette stopped right in front of the door. She just now realised that the blondie was looking as beautiful as never in the outfit she chose when they left home. She came back to reality when Macarena who was walking in front of her, turned around and called her. Supermarkets weren't actually Zulema's favourite place. All those people, cameras, security, she wasn't comfortable going grocery shopping. Most of the time she would stay at home and wait for the blondie to come with everything she bought. But she didn't have a choice this time. She couldn't let Macarena alone, it isn't easy to carry all of them and she can't complain going this time. As they were walking through the aisels, Macarena was picking whatever she felt like it was necessary while talking random topics with the older woman. She wasn't really paying attention at everything she was saying, she was way too deep in her own thoughts at the sight in front of her. 

Zulema didn't say a word from the moment they entered the store. Macarena knows that she doesn't like public spaces but she has never been this quiet being in one. The blondie finally said something that caught the other woman's attention "Did you enjoy it?Last night?". She knew the brunette wasn't going to come clean but at least she got her attention. They were now walking in the parking lot, to the car that was parked a little farther even tho they could've found a parking spot closer, that's how Zulema likes it. Zulema opened the trunk and shoved the groceries in there hearing how the glass bottles hit each other. She wasn't expecting this from the blondie and it was the last thing that she ever wanted to talk about. She can't tell the blondie that she didn't enjoy it but she can't tell her the actual truth. She opens the door and enters the car, finding Macarena already in the driver seat searching for her keys. She started the engine and with that the radio too. Before they got to the store they were listening to the music as loud as they could and they forgot to turn the volume down before they stopped the car. The loud music made Zulema flinch, coming back from her thoughts. She still doesn't know what to tell the blondie and even if she should respond to the question. "Not as much as you did, _rubia_." she mocked. Zulema can see clearly how the woman's face changed. She felt Macarena shiver when she huged her, when she kissed her forehead and even when she touched her fingers when she gave her the cigarette she asked for. 

"And how do you know that?" she can feel her mouth drying. Was Zulema really paying attention at the movements of her body.

"Do you really want to have this conversation? You know you can't get away with it." Zulema said turning the volume of the music down, barely hearing it. "You shiver at every touch" she leaned in the blondie's direction squeeing her thigh and whispered in her ear "See?". She leaned backwards, coming to her initial place. "You either are very horny or you just like me" she sucked her front teeth and gave the woman a smirk "Probably the first one because last night I gave you the best fuck of your life."

Macarena can feel a fire burning in her stomach. Zulema's touch caused inside her so many things she didn't even know that could happen. She can't believe that she is so vulnerable when it comes to the older woman. "Sure and you know this because you think you did that good?" Macarena returned the favor by closing the space between them. At the movemt Zulema turned her head around to look at the blondie. This staring contest they often have is happening on daily basis but now. This one is something else. Zulema never broke the staring until now, when she slid her eyes to the blondie's lips and then back again at the her eyes. The dark green ones turned brighter given the fact that outside was almost dusk. 

"And if you say that I didn't do a very good job, how can you explain those orgasms. I bet they could hear them." she points the supermarket behind them with her thumb. She definitely won this, like she always does. Macarena can't say anything about this. The woman had her words ready and she knew how to play this game. She turns her head and pulls the hand break so they can drive home. She doesn't like to let the brunette win but this time she didn't have the arguments to sustain their fight.

The store was an hour drive away from their caravan and in that time they didn't say a word. The music was still inaudible and they were looking different ways, no interactions between them. Zulema following the trees on the side of the road and Macarena wathing the road in front of her. She parked the car right behind the caravan making it easy for Zulema to carry the bags. She never let Macarena carry them. Even when the blondie went alone she would wait for her and carry them herself, she liked it and Macarena liked that she was helping her. She stopped the engine and got out of the car and went to the trunk. She lifted one bag and handed over to Zulema making sure that her hand will touch hers. At the touch they locked eyes Macarena giving her a slime followed by a giggle. Zulema turned and headed over the caravan to find the woman jumping on her back, legs wraping around her waist and arms around her neck. "You bitc-" the words came from the brunettes mouth but before she could finish she felt warm finger dragging the hair out of the way softer than she expected given that the bite that followed was not soft at all. 

"You're so childish, Maca, you can't even imagine." she puts the bags on the ground right after the words left her mouth. She tilted her head in order to catch at least a sigh of the blondie but she felt the teeth on her neck tighten. "That better not become a bruise or I swear Maca I'll kill you." she drops the blondie and turns to look at her.

"People should know that you're mine" Macarena says leaving the woman and entering the caravan hearing curses under the brunette's breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for not updating it sooner. I had like zero time to write and my inspiration went down a little.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can assure you guys that the next one is coming verrryyy soon. <<<3

The blondie expected Zulema bursting inside the caravan and getting in a fight with her. What she didn't expect was the reaction she actually had. Yes, the door was opened really fast and the sound of it hitting the wall behind it could've been heard from far away, but what came after that was completely out of Zulema's character. She got to the mirror they had on a shelf, caressed the spot where Macarena bit down, turned around and faced the other woman.

"I told you that if it'll leave a mark I'll kill you. You know I always keep my promises so expect the worst tomorrow morning." she said as she laid down in the bed, facing the ceiling.

"And why tomorrow morning? Are you that tired?" Macarena said teasingly, making her way to the bed, bending her upper body over the older woman, now facing her. Zulema never wanted to kiss the woman more in her life. After that night she wonders how her lips would taste, how soft they are. She never felt this vulnerable before but maybe if she won't continue keeping it to herself she will find this vulnerability being used in her advantage. She can kiss her right now, right here and she can never let her go. But she can't show Maca what influence she has over her, not before this important heist. 

"Well. If that's the case I want to tell you something before you'll kill me tomorrow. I think you need to know this." Macarena said after seeing that the brunette wasn't having it. She threw herself next to the woman and mirrored the position she had, facing the ceiling.

"Not now Maca. I don't have time for your little talks. I. want to sleep" Zulema said as she repositioned herself on her side with the back at Maca.

The blondie continued anyway "Remember when we needed to enter that club and you put me to distract that security guard?" already regretting even saying a single word after seeing the other woman stiffen and turning back to her initial position. Zulema just knew what the blondie wanted to tell her, it was obvious. They fucked. But why would she tell her that. They weren't together or something. They had their one nightstands and they didn't talk about them. They knew when that was happening due to the hours they would come back home. Sometimes before the sun would rise and sometimes even the next day, in the afternoon.

"I get it. But why the hell are you telling me this?" Zulema said making it much easier for the blondie. 

"It's not just that. He-" the blondie said being interrupted by the older woman. 

"Yes, ok, I don't care, you do whatever, I'm going to sleep." Zulema said turning back around and covering herself with the only blanket they had. Macarena didn't continue, knowing that the older woman wouldn't even listen to her at this point. She closed her eyes and the next thing she remembers is waking up in the middle of the night searching for the blanket which was wrapped all around the brunette. She somehow succeeded to get a bit of it on herself and closed her eyes again.

She woke up alone, like she always does. She stretched a little and jumped off the bed in order to go and make some coffee. Zulema always drinks coffee in the morning and if she's in a good mood she'll leave Macarena a cup too, saying that she doesn't want to throw what's left in the sink. This wasn't one of those days. She prepared herself one and got to the roof where she knew that the brunette must be. 

"Now do you want to listen to me?" Macarena said not even saying hello to the other woman.

"No. I really don't care who you sleep with." That was a lie. Zulema knew that. She just couldn't listen to the woman telling her that she fucked someone. She wasn't hers but just the thought of it made her full of anger. "You should prepare for the meeting. The crew is coming in several hours."

"And what do you want me to do? To go cook like every boring family does before someone comes at their house? I want you to listen to me and then you can yell or fight me or kill me like you said last night. But you need to listen to me." Macarena said now looking into dark green eyes who were focusing on her expression. Zulema saw in Macarena's eyes that she was desperate in telling her this. What can be so important that she can't keep it to herself.

"Rubia, I don't really like to talk about what you do in your freetime. You can go see men and even women. You don't have to be loyal to me at all." Zulema said turning her head away from the blondie's vision so that she can't see that she was bothered by this.

"Zulema, I'm pregnant!!" Macarena yelled and made the older woman turn her head immediately at her. "You always do what you want. You always make everything about yourself and you don't think about anyone else. You completely ruined my life and when I finally thought I was over it you came and asked me if I would like to join you in this shit. Why is having control over all things is so important to you? Your brain is so fucked up that you can't even feel something anymore. You're a selfish bitch and I fucking hate you. This is our last robbery and I'm making this clear. After we finish this you can continue doing this shit but I'm not going to stick with you if you continue being like this." She finally feels relieved and this bursting, the fact that she couldn't control herself and wanted the brunette to know the truth, really helped her realize some things.

Zulema didn't really listen to what Macarena said to her. She heard some words now and then but not even close to a whole sentence. She couldn't believe that the blondie was having a baby. She didn't expect that coming and now if she's thinking about it she can connect all the dots. She ate a lot lately, she barely slept and her mood was swinging so quick that not even her could've handle it. 

She was so happy for the fact that they were having a ba- That Macarena was having a baby. She didn't see that the blondie was already down from the roof of the caravan and inside it, probably cursing her name under her breath. She immediately got down the ladder and opened the door as fast as she could, bursting inside the caravan. The blondie was curled up on the couch, her head between her knees, both hands wrapping around them as well. She raised her gaze as she heard a loud sound. She found the woman in front of her motionless looking in her light green eyes which were now kind of red after some tears rolled down her cheek. Not more than three seconds passed when the older woman opened her arm widely in front of the blondie. Macarena was shocked when she saw the movement, she didn't know how to react. She studied the brunette a little more before she straightened herself, wiped one tear away from her cheek and went for the woman.

The touch made them both shiver, making their breath shorten and their heart to skip a beat. Macarena wrapped her arm around Zulema's back, her head resting right on the woman's chest. Zulema had one arm around the blondie's shoulders and the other one in the blondie locks, caressing them with her thumb .

"I'm sorry, rubia. That I had that reaction. I didn't know it'll make you feel bad." the brunette's voice was deep and Maca can tell that there is some honesty there. "I believe that you want to keep the baby, right?" she didn't wait for the blondie to respond and continued "We'll going to deal with it." she swallowed hard, trying to keep her nerves in control. The blondie's head jumped at the sentence, making the older woman more nervous than she was already. Light green eyes were serching for dark ones and when they finally found them she saw it all. All she needed.

  
"We?" the blondie smiled, her cheeks beginning to blush and her skin already visible in having goosebumps. "Yes, we. You and I are living here together, remember? If what's inside you is going to come out it's inevitable that I have to live with it." Of course the woman isn't going to open up to her. But the fact that she used we already means a lot. Zulema broke the hug after she realised that they were staying like that for a couple of minutes now and it began to feel awkward. She won't admit it but this was even better than that night. She accepted this atraction she felt for the blondie. After it was the only thing she could think about she needed to make things clear inside her head. She won't tell the blondie how she feels but at least she began to accept it. "They will come sooner or later so you better but everything in the freezer. You know I like my drinks cold." she winks and steps outside, pulling a cigarette and lighting it.

Macarena was all red. She can't leave the woman. What they had was something special and even though they weren't together, the fact that they felt safe with each other was all she needed. Zulema just told her that the baby isn't a problem at all and they'll get through it together. The brunette really started to open up to her and she didn't want anything more than that. 

As she was finishing her cigarette, the brunette thought about all the amazing moments they'd been through. And the bad ones. The fact that the blondie wants to leave her was somehow expected, but the fact that it is actually going to happen is breaking her heart. She needs to do something about it. She needs to tell the blondie that she can't imagine her life without her anymore. Before she could turn around, the blondie was already behind her, her eyes darting at her, her whole body trembling and her cheeks all red. The brunette didn't even have the time to do another thing before she felt soft lips on hers. The taste already intoxicating all her insides, the feeling making her melt down to the ground, wanting more.

The brunette stopped everything when she realized that her control was slipping away. The kiss was nothing but lips on lips, but the fact that her vulnerability started to grow just for that scared her like nothing more did. She bursts into the caravan and takes the car keys before disappearing from the blondie's side of view.

Why would Macarena do something like that? I mean sure, she would've done that herself, but not now and definitely not there. She would've wanted to be something special. A moment that Maca would never forget and she would tell her little kid about it as if it were on a completely different planet. She thought about kissing her more than she wants to admit, but now that it actually happened she isn't sure if she can stand in front of the woman ever again. Does she really need to open up to her?

  
"Where is Zulema?" Goya asked as she hugged the blondie as tight as she could.  
"She just left. We got into a fight and I think she isn't coming back very soon." she needed to lie, otherwise it would get all weird and she wasn't in the mood for it.   
"Don't you worry. Every relationship has their fights. She'll come back to you soon enough." she gets closer to Macarena, straightening her hand in front of the blondie "Monica, nice to meet you."  
"Maca. But you probably knew that." she shook hands with the woman. 

She then met Triana. She looked childish and from how she behaves it adds even more to Maca's opinion. She isn't really the type to judge from appearance but maybe this is an exemption. 

She hugged Flaca. She missed her. She couldn't name her a friend, but maybe something close to that. Maca opened her arms and invited the woman into her arms, hugging her.

As they were heading to the place where it seemed like they are going to spend the rest of the day, Maca spoke "I don't know anything about the plan. She didn't tell me anything. She said I have to wait for you guys. But it seems like we have to wait for her now. I'm going to get something to drink." she said as she pointed with her thumb the direction of the caravan. "Here take this."

Hours passed by and Zulema never came back and as soon as the sun disappeared the women finally decided to leave and get home. Macarena couldn't complain. She did get well with all of them, especially with Monica, but she never wanted to be let alone that much before.

As she was laying on the bed, the sound of the door bumping against the wall filled the caravan and startled the younger woman from her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another late update but I'm trying my best to write it when I get the chance to.
> 
> So now that I made Zule open a bit I'm going to concentrate on the plot itself after this chapter but you'll see these two softies along the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!! <<<3

"Where have you been? I was worried. You know that you can't leave like that. You're on the run Zulema; danger is at every corner and if you're going down, I'm going down." Maca said as she hopped out of the bed and went to face Zulema.

"Maca, shut up. I wasn't far away from here. I needed some time alone for my thoughts. And now that I know what I want, I need you to listen to me, okay?" the older woman said as she turned around and made her way towards the frige. She poured herself a shot of tequila, her favorite drink of all time, and swallowed hard, the alcohol making her a lot more braver now. "I wanted to come by to make sure that you're okay. And to tell you that...um...you shouldn't, you know, feel badly about.."

"About what?" Macarena came close, teasing.

"About.." she shrugs "kissing me" she takes a step closer to Macarena, making the space between them almost numb. "You shouldn't feel badly about that at all." she bends herself a little.

"I shouldn't?" Macarena whispered on her lips.

"Absolutely not." Zulema finally kisses the blondie. At first it was nothing but soft, gentle, making sure it's the right thing to do. It was. It became a hungry kiss, exploring each other, claiming each other. The blondie thinks it never felt more right to kiss someone. The way Zulema's lips taste, the way she wrapped her hand around her hip and pulled her close, extremely close, whilst the other one wrapped around her neck, stroking some blonde locks. She was clearly enjoying this and she can tell Zulema did too. The brunette broke the kiss sucking on the blondie's bottom lip and leaning her head backwards, making a pop.

"So, Maca." she lets go of the woman's waist and locks eyes with her. "You know I'm not good with words and with feelings even less, but rubia, our friendship was born of suffering and desperation. It grew in crisis and chaos, maturated in curiosity. Our life together has been peaceful simplicity. Our life together has been death-defying. I'm not sure if the right word is "friendship". Or love. I just know it lives in me... for as long as I live and hopefully longer. I went away to think about you and me and... all I could think was that I missed you. Us." Zulema finally confesses. Her stomach was full of emotions, her mind full of thoughts. The blondie was occupying every inch of her and she was finally admitting it. More or less. 

The blondie had her eyes full of tears. She was speechless. She thought she wasn't going to get an answer to her question, let alone a full confession. As a tear finally escaped, falling down her right cheek Zulema said, stroking the other woman's cheek with her thumb "This doesn't mean that we are a thing. Not now at least. I think you know that I don't do relationships" Zulema passes by Macarena and whispers in her ear "but you never know" she said as she opened the door and went for the lake.

Maca was a little hurt by those words, but she knew that the woman was trying, and she was going to wait for her for as long as she needed. 

"When are we meeting the team again?" the younger woman said as she was looking at her hands, fidgeting aroung the coffee mug.

"We're not meeting them again. I'm meeting them. You'll stay here and take care of yourself." Zulema said as she raised her head to look at the woman. "I do hate you a lot but I don't want anything to happen to that little creature" she looks down to the blondie's belly and Maca can swear that Zulema just used that as an excuse to check her out. Not that it bothers her. Not at all.

"I'm not leaving you alone in there" Macarena snapped.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To get rid of me?" the older woman said, clearly hurt.

"I never said that." she felt guilty knowing that Zulema thought that's what she wanted. Only if she knew that it was completely the opposite.

"Weren't you about to leave me? Or maybe it was just my imagination." she said searching for a cigarette inside her pocket. 

"Can you please just stop?" Macarena said as she get closer to the woman, putting her coffee mug on the sand "I never thought I would say this but I don't want to get rid of you." she continued whilst her palms rested on the other woman's chest "I just can't live this life anymore. Always fighting with you, never having a proper conversation, just robbing and apparently unwanted sex as you made it seem." she dropped her hands from the woman's body and turned around, taking her coffee and making her way inside.

Before she could enter the caravan, a sound made her turn around from where it came from.

"Is that what you really want? A proper conversation? Not fighting with each other and no robbing?" she knew she hesitated something, she did it on purpose. The blondie didn't say anything, she just stared at the figure in front of her slowly approaching "If that's what you want I'm going to try, I really am. But you have to promise me something." she looked into Macarena's eyes "If I'm going to try this I need to know that you won't leave me all alone after the baby is born." she said, clearly meaning it.

Macarena takes a step closer to the woman in front of her and wraps her arms around her neck, raising herself a little on her tiptoes to reach Zulema's eye sight. "I promise you I won't leave you." she said deeply looking into the older woman's eyes. Their noses touch as Zulema puts her hands on Macarena's waist to pull her closer. The soft kiss that followed was all the two of them needed to know that they'll keep the promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for letting you guys wait so long. I'm trying to write the next chapter til next week but I can't promise anything :))
> 
> Hope you didn't give up on this story and that you enjoy this chapter!!

"So I was thinking..." Macarena spoke as Zulema was cutting vegetables for dinner. Zulema stopped her movements to look at the woman sitting on their bed.  
  
"What if we tell the girls that we're out of the plan" Maca said. Zulema moved her eyes back on the vegetables.  
  
"No" the answer was softer than intended but the message was clear.  
  
"Why not? We already have enough money and you said yourself that you don't want anything to happen to this little creature." Maca said as she pointed at her belly.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean that-"  
  
"I'm not letting you go there alone. I don't care." Maca interrupted her because she already knew what the brunette wanted to say.  
  
"Maca" Zulema said, vegetables long forgotten "I want to do it. I need to do it. Who knows if we're ever doing this again." she turned around just enough so she can watch Macarena. "You will stay here until I come back. If anything happens you know where we hid the rest of the money, it's not a big deal." Zulema said watching intently Macarena's face expression.  
  
"There is no _if_ , Zulema. You're coming back." Macarena said raising to her feet. She's now standing in front of the other woman when she hears her speak again.  
  
"Oh, it's good to know that you're gonna miss me." Zulema said smirking. _That fucking smirk_ Macarena thinks.  
  
"I'm serious Zulema."  
  
"Okay. I got it don't worry." Zulema resumed cutting the vegetables.  
  
The conversation was over.  
  
————————  
  
Of course Maca was there every time the crew came to review the plan.  
  
Of course Maca was there every time Zule figured another thing that can be helpful.  
  
And of course Maca was there every time Zulema murmured the plan over and over again while pretending to be asleep.  
  
She can't believe that the older woman won't let her go with her. Maybe she shouldn't have told her about the baby. Maybe now she would've planned the heist with her.  
  
———————  
  
"You're not coming Maca!! Do you understand?" Zulema clarified. They had been going like this for some time now and it was becoming too much.  
  
"I am coming. I don't care what happens, I want to be there with the team" Maca stepped closer "with you" she watched as Zulema turned around, away from the closeness between them, and opened the door.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" the blondie asked, following the woman outside. "Since when are you so caring?"  
  
Zulema turned around, finger pointed at Maca, a _careful Macarena_ look in her eyes. "Don't ever say that again" Zulema warned "Do you want to come? You can come. I don't fucking care, but don't expect me to save your ass if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Okay" Maca said, smiling, but she noticed Zulema shaking her head slowly and she noticed the way she so desperately reached for the pack of cigarettes from her pocket.  
  
———————  
  
The wedding was chill, nothing weird happened. Goya was still spreading the pistols throughout the entire house. Macarena and Zulema were casually walking through the crowd whilst Monica was singing and keeping everyone entertained. Flaca was inspecting every piece of decoration and Triana was probably doing some childish stuff somewhere around.  
  
After Zulema gave everyone their equipment, she made her way to Maca again "Promise me you'll be careful" she said in Maca's ear as she passed her, looking back at her for confirmation. "Promise" Maca mouthed.  
  
She felt something inside her knowing that Zulema didn't want anything to happen to her. And it was her mission to make sure both of them are going back home. All three of them.  
  
  
  
  
"Zulema, we have a problem" Macarena said and it was all the brunette needed to hear to enter panick mode.  
  
"What happened?" Zulema said, already standing up and leaving Flaca alone. She was the least of her problem right now.  
  
"We need the bride to open the vault, well, her eye"  
  
"I got it" Zulema said and hoped that the blondie didn't hear the sigh of relief that escaped her lips.  
  
  
"Take the bride" the brunette said as she pushed the woman and closed the door behind her "You need to open that as soon as possible I think Ramala knows something's off" she said as she made her way to the window.  
  
She was right. Ramala was already talking to one of his men and pointing at the house.  
  
Not long after, the vault was opened and they took a moment to inspect the jewelry. It was completely stunning.  
  
Somehow, the sound of the vault opening was the signal for Ramala's men to come into the house and make sure everything is okay.  
  
The bride was quickly pulled from the floor and put right in front of the door, Macarena and Zulema on each side of her, pistols pointed at her head.  
  
Of course Diego was the first one that entered the room, followed by two other guys. Zulema chuckled. _Should've done better Ramala. Only three?_ thought .  
  
"You probably want to lower those guns." she said, taking a quick glance as Maca. Approval, Macarena thinks.  
  
"Now" Macrena said as her gun came into contact with the woman's chin.  
  
Diego nodded and signaled the others to lower their guns. They shoved them to the side when they saw the brunette moving her own pistol in the air and showing them what to do. They obeyed immediately and did as told.  
  
"You're going to call your boss, or whatever he is to you" Zulema said as she now was pointing her gun at him "and you're going to tell him that he'll leave us get out of here with everything we got if we bring him his daughter unharmed, _vale_?"  
  
Diego nodded as he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ramala's number.  
  
_What's happening? Is Katy okay?_ was heard from the other side of the line.  
  
"Yes. She's fine. But not for long if you don't let these women leave." Diego said and he can see the smile forming on the brunette's face.  
  
_Okay deal was_ the last thing they heard before he ended the call.  
  
  
While going down the stairs, Maca saw Zulema stopping Diego in his steps and whispering something in his ear.  
  
———————  
  
They got to the car safely. The girls were going to come the next morning to get their part. It was hard to make them trust Zulema, but Macarena promised them that she'll take care of everything.  
  
The car drive to the caravan was quiet, a comfortable silence between them- which seemed to get more common nowadays. Zulema would light a cigarette from time to time while Macarena was almost falling asleep in the passenger seat.  
  
It's not a lie that the brunette would look at her occasionally, _jus_ _t to check if she were asleep_ , but Maca could feel the powerful gaze on her and Zulema could sense the feeling in her stomach that was forming every time she looked at her.  
  
  
———————  
Zulema had to wake the blondie as soon as she parked the car. She had seen her sleeping a lot of times, but it didn't matter, as many times as she would look at her being this peaceful something inside of her would make the brunette feel like it was the first time she has seen her sleep.  
  
"So, earlier" Maca said after she got into bed and heard the brunette open the door to go outside "when you were talking to Diego on our way out. What were you telling him?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing interesting" Zulema answered. Macarena was expecting a sarcastic comment but this seemed to make her even more angry.  
  
"Zulema... I'm serious"  
  
"And I am too. Did it seem like a joke to you?" Zulema asked confused.  
  
"Can you at least just tell me what are you planning?" her voice started to raise. _It means trouble_ Zulema thought.  
  
"If I tell you" she closed the door and took a step inside "you better not mock me because I swear Maca I'm gonna-" she paused for a second "get mad" It wasn't what she wanted to say but it seems that with the blondie everything is different.  
  
"Okay. I'm not going to mock you." Maca sat in the middle of the bed, hands in her lap, making herself comfortable.  
  
"Monica told me that they wanted to run together and this wedding was the only time Katy wasn't watched 24/7" she looked at the younger woman to see if she was paying attention, then she continued "so I told him that they still have a chance" she sat at their table and leaned back on her chair. "I told him that Ramala would definitely want to come with us on our way out and he can easily take Katy from whoever man was with her" she said and dropped her gaze "so now they're probably on their way to a city or something, making plans for their future and thinking of a beautiful place where they can spend the rest of their lives together." she raised her gaze and met Maca's eyes.  
  
The blondie could feel the sincerity from the woman's voice, but now that she saw the look in her eyes, she couldn't restrain her words even if she wanted to "You softie" she said, a wide smile cracking on her face.  
  
"I-" Zulema started and already headed outside when Maca's warm hand made contact with her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said as she pulled on the brunette's wrist to turn around.  
  
As soon as Zulema turned around, the same warm hand that was wrapped around her wrist seconds ago cupped one of her cheeks. "It suits you well, you know"  
  
But before the brunette could respond, Macarena's lips were on hers, making Zulema melt right where she was standing.


End file.
